


Stolen Embers

by SmartyDragon



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Spoilers for anime and manga, day to day moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartyDragon/pseuds/SmartyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between the mission and drama happening within their lives, these are snippets of Rin and Bon's lives after they are a few months into their relationship. Their confession is brought up later on in the story. These chapters are not in order of events. References the anime but also references the manga. If you have not been caught up with the manga or do not read the manga beware of spoilers!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lazy Sunday

It was raining.  
  
No, scratch that, it was _pouring_ , the amount of water drenching the ground outside the abandoned boys' dorm was almost terrifying. It was if someone poured a bucket of water from the sky, but the water coming from the bucket was infinite. Needless to say no one dared to venture outside unless it was absolutely necessary. 

Also lightning was striking the ground ever few minutes.

 _More_ of a reason to not venture out of the safety of the blanket fort Rin had crafted at some point last night.

Yes, they were at the point of their relationship that both he and Rin would go to sleep in the same bed together. Did it guarantee that they would get enough sleep at night? No, and not for any sexual reason. They were not that comfortable yet _thank you_. It was difficult to fall asleep with someone lying next to you and be comfortable in a twin bed. The first few nights were full of awkwardly placed arms, legs, and a tail, not to mention the kinks and stiffness they woke up to.

Eventually, thankfully, they had gotten use to each other in bed and now did not sleep as well without the other. Which had been, rather embarrassing to tell Shura while they were out on missions. Shima and Izumo had gotten quite a kick out of it though.

The sheets shifted as Rin rolled over, one hand under his head with the other slightly curled to his chest. His tail had found it's way to drape over Ryuuji's side yet again, neither of them knew why it kept making it's home there.

Another crackle of lightning companied with the roll of thunder drew Suguro from his thoughts.

The clock on his phone read 5:38 am on it. Normally he would have slipped from the bed and gone for a jog already. Rin was a rather deep sleeper so he didn't normally wake up to him leaving. But today the weather had forced him to stay indoors and remain as his boyfriend's personal heater. Not that he needed it. Could take a shower before he wakes up…

Bon thought as he brought a hand up to touch his hair. He had forgotten to wash out the hair gel he had put in the previous day so now it had lost it's stiffness but still clumped his hair together. Looking over to Rin's dresser he knew that he had his permanent overnight bag in the bottom left drawer, but he really did not want to move right now.

Dropping his head back onto his pillow, his line of sight now blocked by Rin's sleeping face. Ryuuji sighed softly as a smile worked it's way onto his face, Rin was _damn_ lucky it was a Sunday.

\--

Contrary to what Ryuuji believed Rin did indeed wake up when his boyfriend got up from bed at his god forsaken hour of five thirty to go jog like a mad man. He just did not find it necessary to get up with him to go run around the campus before the sun was even up.

Awaited was the day when it was so dark outside and Ryuuji trips and breaks his nose because he couldn't see where he was going. That would teach him not to go jogging before the sun was up.

Could he appreciate that his boyfriend could have such dedication to go jog every morning? Yes. Was he fond of it being so fucking early in the morning? **No.**

So when he roused himself from his sleep because he had gotten so use to being woken up at such a god forsaken early hour. Which he also, mind you, gave himself a mental high five for doing it almost everyday, he still overslept quite a few times. Seeing as it was that hour which no one should be awake at, with his lover was still in bed….

Well, it wasn't something normal.

That is, until the thunder rolled and more lightning flashed in the sky which he could barely make out with the amount of rain pelting his own window.

_Ah._

  
Ex-wires are not always weather proof, and most were not lightning proof.

\---

Flicking his tail against the other's arm as Rin opened his eyes wider as his vision focused.

"Yer up early. Storm wake ya?" Bon asked as he caught Rin's wrist, the one not trapped under a head of black hair.

"Yeah, guess yer not jogging today then?" Rin replied as a yawn interrupted him part of the way through.

"Nah, can't see out the window n' the lightning is too close for my comfort to go run."

"Aww, little lightning scaring ya? Big bad exorcist who says he's gonna defeat Satan afraid of a little bad weather?" Rin snidely remarked, hand interlocking with Ryuuji's.

Now, in the beginning of their rivalry/friendship, and the first few months into their relationship, Suguro would snap back at Rin with something. But, being in a relationship with the halfling did teach him that verbal arguments were not the only way to win against Rin.

Suguro raised an eyebrow before smirking and getting up.

"Hey- where are you going!" Rin asked as he pushed himself up from the bed that Bon was now on the edge of.

"Yer right, can't let a bit of lightning keep me inside when I'll be taking down the ruler of Gehenna. Looks bad on me."

Rin groaned before grabbing the other's shoulders and pulling him back into bed, one arm going around his neck while to other wrapped itself around his chest.

"Shut up. Who said I'm letting ya go? I wanna go back to sleep..." Rin mumbled in the crook of Ryuuji's neck.

"Yer sabotaging me now? Not letting me keep myself in shape to go kick Satan's ass after reprimandin' me fer not?"

"I'M the one kicking Satan's ass. So shut up and go to sleep."

"Can I go n' take a shower to wash the gel out of my hair then? 's not doing all that much at the moment."

Rin glared at him as he tilt his head up and Bon tilted his head down.

"Get out of this bed n' I will burn yer ass to ashes."

Ryuuji wrapped his arms around Rin as he settled back into the bed.  
  
" ...'ove ya..." Was mumbled between lips and sharp canines.   
  
" Love ya too, ya idiot."   
  
" 'm yer idiot ain't I?" 

A hand ran it's fingers through dark hair as a tail wrapped it's way around said hand's arm.   
  
"Yeah, 'n I wouldn't have it any other way..." 

 _\--_  
  
It would take them a little while longer to fall back asleep and the rain had stopped about midday.   
  
However, both exorcists in training found that they didn't have the energy to get out of bed that particular day.   
  
Ah, well, it was a lazy Sunday.

\--


	2. Dinner

Number one rule of the kitchen: When Rin is cooking, you stay OUT of the kitchen.  
  
It wasn't that Rin didn't like anyone in the kitchen when he was cooking. Quite the contrary he liked to talk to others while he was cooking and answered any questions about the dishes he was making at the time. He and Ukobach worked almost in sync with each other when preparing meals too, wary of who was using what bowl, pot, knife, making sure they did not touch the other's dish unless it was in danger of burning or over boiling.   
The problem with staying in the kitchen while those two were working is that you felt useless.  
  
Not that it was anything the halfling and demon did on purpose, they just moved so quickly around the kitchen you couldn't just stand in one place without being in their way. So Bon opted to stay out of the kitchen itself and talk to Rin via the small window that peered into the dining hall. Which worked wonderfully because Rin could pass him plates and such to set the table to make the process go quicker. Although there has been times where Rin has sprinted out of the kitchen to whack someone's hand from a plate of food before everything was finished. Everyone but Shiemi has been a victim of the wooden spoon's wrath at one point.   
  
Today was no different than any other day. Rin and the Ukobach were busy in the kitchen preparing a large feast for everyone. There was no special holiday going on, Rin had just suggested that everyone come over for a meal. It might have had to do with the long mission they had all returned from, it was not necessarily difficult, but it had taken slightly longer than they had wanted it too. The demon had seen through their original plan and the group of ex-wires had to spend more time looking for the demon than actually sending it back to Gehenna. It was an early start so they all skipped breakfast thinking they would be able to have lunch before they returned to the school. Unfortunately they were wrong and it had been about eight by the time they were done. Then they had to rush back to the school for classes in the morning.  
  
Currently everyone was in the dining hall of the abandoned boy's dorm, munching on the appetizers Rin had heated up. Rin himself had a handful before going straight to cooking. After a few minutes Bon had gotten up from the table and leaned over the edge of the window watching Rin prepare everyone's meals. If there was one thing Rin was amazing at it would be cooking. No where else did the son of Satan look so focused but maintained having an enjoyable time with what he was doing. His ability with a knife still was far greater than his ability with the Koma sword. Though, with Shura's training he was getting better, along with control over his flames.   
  
"Suguro! Bring this over will ya?" Rin piped up as he passed a huge plate of Gyoza dumplings to go with the ramen everyone else was slurping down at the moment.  
  
"Careful the plate is rather warm." With that, he bee lined his way back to the stove.   
  
Ryuuji walked back to the table and placed down the plate of dumpling before quickly taking a step back as everyone seemed to grab handfuls of the fresh food. He blinked a few times before retreating back to the open divider in the wall again.   
  
There was a much smaller plate of dumplings waiting there with a pair of chop sticks next to them, sitting ever so innocently. Popping one in his mouth he felt like praying to convey his thankfulness for Rin's cooking. Not that he would ever tell Rin he had thought of praying for his skills in the kitchen. He would never hear the end of it then…. His mind drifted off going over what had gone wrong during the mission that day when a familiar wooden spoon tapped itself next to his hand that was still clutching his chopsticks.   
  
"Oi, Suguro! You awake?"   
  
Bon looked up from his previously hunched over position. When had he closed his eyes anyways?  
  
Eyebrows raised over blue eyes his boyfriend shot him a questioning look.  
  
Thankfully the others were too engrossed in their food to notice anything.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Uh, sorry, didn't realize. Must'a dozed for for a second… Wha da ya need?"  
  
Blue eyes stared a little longer before looking down, Bon's eyes following their example.   
  
A plate of tempura and salt-grilled fish lay steaming on the ledge.   
  
Before stripped haired teen could take the plates over to the main table Rin stopped him by kissing his cheek. There was a pause before Rin broke away and Bon's hands finally met the plates.   
  
"Fall asleep again and I will put soy sauce in your hair and dye it back to one color."   
  
"I would wake up to ya putting sauce in my hair, idiot."   
  
"Maybe I'll put something in yer food."   
  
"You'd end up killing me with whatever ya get yer hands on."   
  
"Damn, then I would be out of a boyfriend. Ah well, I would get my bed all to myself again and not have to hear you get out of bed so goddamn early."   
  
"Ya couldn't last a week 'thout me."  
  
"…..Mm, probably right. I'll ask Yukio to put it in the food then. He is good with all the medical stuff."  
  
"Right, because he would help ya drug me." Bon rolled his eyes as he took the plates to the table again before going into the kitchen and sitting on the bar stool that was pushed up against the wall.   
  
"Where is yer brother anyway? Haven't seen him since we left this morning."  
  
Rin walked over to check on the rice in the cooker before checking on the curing that was simmering in a large pot.  
  
"Some sort of meeting or something apparently. He's been acting kinda weird lately. Doesn't hang out here, think he is keeping something important from me…" Rin mumbled as he stirred the curry and sprinkled in a few more dashes of a unlabeled spice.   
  
"Might not be as strange as ya think, he has his exorcist duties to take care of, teachin' us, and keep up with his student work at the academy."   
  
"Mmm, I just don't feel right about it." The halfling replied as he scooped some of the curry into a ladle and walked back over to his slightly taller boyfriend.   
  
" If ya think something is up then try to ask him about it the next time ya see 'em. It probably isn't anything to serious. Though it would be good to check it out if you are getting a bad feeling from it…"  
  
" 'll talk to Shura and Mephisto. See if this is too spicy?" Rin held out the ladle for Bon to grab and tilt some of the fresh curry into his mouth.   
  
Damn, his boyfriend could cook.   
  
"Tastes wonderful, Rin."   
  
"Are ya saying that because too much spice doesn't bother you?"   
  
"Are ya not trusting my opinion?"   
  
Rin took the ladle back and gave it a contemplative look before reaching up on his tip toes and meet Bon for a kiss halfway.  
  
Kuro jumped from seemingly no-where and took the ladle. The familiar then brought it to a slightly annoyed and chattering Ukobach, who was standing next to the boiling pot of curry.  
  
Breaking the kiss the boys leaned back from one another.   
  
"Nah, just wanted to make sure."  
  
Bon huffed a sigh and continued to watch the other cook.   
  
Damned son of Satan.   
  
Rin started up conversation again and the rest of the night seemed to blur to the both of them.  
  
The next day everyone but Rin and Bon had to skip their normal classes.  
  
They had all eaten too fast and gotten stomach aches.  
  
\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go with chapter two! Thank you again for reading I hope you liked it! If you see something I misspelled or if I put in wrong information please let me know and I will correct it! NOW GO HAVE SOMETHING YOU LIKE TO EAT.

**Author's Note:**

> Annnnd there you have it. Chapter one is done and hopefully chapter two will by up tomorrow without delay! Any things I may have messed up please tell me and I will fix them right away! Thank you for reading and for reading this! Pat yourself on the back because you are a nice person! Not for reading this note, I'm assuming you are just a nice person and nice people forget to pat themselves on the back sometimes.


End file.
